An Odd Darkness
by DarkGingka14
Summary: Odd goes berserk when he fights in lyoko. What happened to him? Is Xana behind this? If so, will the gang save Odd from darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A side no one has ever seen before

A/N: Lyokoblader14 is back with a whole new story! Sorry for disappearing on y'all like that, but I was having trouble with the internet so I couldn't update. Also I will continue with the other stories, IF I can think of a way to continue them. If I don't, you can take them and rewrite it in your own version. Just please don't take the credit. I'm done now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Odd was getting annoyed. Really annoyed. Xana has launched an attack and the Lyoko Warriors are fighting in Lyoko right now. However the warriors are greatly outnumbered. Xana has decided to go all out this time. There are three Tarantulas, four blocks, and five Hornets. Yumi had just been devirtualized and the rest of them are hiding behind a boulder trying to figure out their next move.

"Looks like Xana's going all out," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, who knew that Xana was holding out on us all this time," Odd said.

"The real question is: Why is Xana going all out this time?" Ulrich wondered, "Jeremy is there anything bad on earth?"

"Not really, just a bad storm," Jeremy announced from earth.

"Why is Xana going all out on an attack like this?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't matter," Aelita said, "We need to deactivate the tower before Xana's attack gets out of hand."

"Not a problem," Odd said, before charging out from behind the boulder, "Laser Arrow!" He shouted as he started to fire at the monsters.

"Odd, be careful you only have 60 life points left," Jeremy announced. It's true. Thanks to a combination attack from two Hornets, Odd lost 40 life points in one go, Yumi got devirtualized by an all-out assault by the Tarantulas, and Ulrich got 80 life points left because of a sneak attack by the hornets. Odd managed to destroy a Tarantula, but a block managed to score a hit on him, taking away 30 life points.

"Odd you only have 30 life points left," Jeremy announced/shouted.

Odd growled, _"This is really getting annoying," _he thought.

"_What are you doing out there," _a voice said in his head.

"_Who are you?" _Odd asked.

"_It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what you're doing," _the voice said.

"_I'm trying out there, but they're too strong," _Odd said.

"_Excuses," _the voice scoffed, "_They're pathetic just like you!"_

"_Pathetic?" _ Odd shouted mentally, _"I'm not pathetic!"_

"_Really?" _The voice said, _"It sure doesn't look like you're not,"_

"_Shut up!" _ Odd shouted angrily.

"_You're not just pathetic," The voice continued, "You're weak,"_

"_Not listening!"_

"_Fragile,"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_And most of all, a loser!"_

Odd couldn't take it anymore, _"ENOUGH!"_

Back on Lyoko, Odd still haven't gotten up from the Block's attack. Ulrich was currently defending himself and Aelita against the barrage of lasers. Aelita threw an energy field at the Hornets but missed.

"Odd, come on!" Ulrich shouted, "Get up, we need you right now,"

Odd slowly gets backs up and holds his head down. Ulrich could've of sworn he saw a faint black aura coming from Odd.

"Enough," Odd muttered.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

Odd's head suddenly shot up, and Ulrich could see the crazed, angry look in his eyes. The black aura that was faint earlier is now flaring from him.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Odd screamed. He suddenly jumps in the air and towards the Hornets. In one swift movement, Odd slashed all the hornets with his claws, destroying them. Odd turned to the remaining monster and smiled evilly at them.

"You're in the way," Odd said in a dark tone. The monsters started to firing at him. Odd was in front of a Tarantula at an in instant. He slashed off the Tarantulas arms and the Tarantula made a roar that sounds like it was in pain. Odd laughed crazily and slashed the Tarantula to pieces.

Odd laughed again and towards the monsters, "You're next," He said darkly before rushing towards the monsters.

"What are you doing out there, Odd?" Ulrich asked. He had never seen Odd like this before. It's like he's a different person.

"Ulrich," Aelita said, shaking, "What happened to him?" She was scared of how Odd was acting. He wasn't fighting, he was massacring the monsters. And it was scary.

"I don't know," Ulrich said, "I never seen him like this before,"

Odd was fighting a Block right now. He jumped on the block and said, "This is for the cheap shot earlier," Odd said before slashing the Blocks to pieces.

The other Blocks starting firing at him, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Aelita asked. Odd reappeared in front of the Block and slashed it to pieces. Odd laughed again and kept attacking the monsters.

"Guys, what's going on out there?" Jeremy asked, with Yumi beside him.

"It's Odd," Ulrich said, "There's something wrong with him,"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Well for one thing he's acting like a crazed person and massacring monsters,"

"That's new?" Jeremy asked.

"This is serious, Jeremy!" Ulrich shouted, "Odd's not acting like himself! This could be Xana!"

"No, it's not Xana," Jeremy assured, "If it was, he would be attacking you instead of the monsters."

"What could it be?" Aelita asked.

Odd howled crazily as he destroyed another monster. However, One Tarantula decided that enough was enough, so he fired at Odd, scoring a hit and devirtualizing him.

In the scanner room, Odd fell to the ground unconscious.

"Odd, are you alright?" Jeremy asked. When he didn't answer, he sent Yumi to go and retrieve him.

"Meanwhile in Lyoko, the odds are now in their favor as there is one tarantula and two Blocks left.

"I can take care of them," Ulrich said, "Triplicate!" There are now three Ulrichs running toward the monsters. A Tarantula was trying to fire at one of them, but he jumped and stabbed both swords in his eye, destroying it. A Block managed to destroy one of them, but the other Ulrich managed to destroy it. Now there is one Block left and Ulrich merges with his clone and supersprints towards Block, that didn't get a chance to react as it was destroyed.

"Aelita, get to the tower," Ulrich said.

Aelita nodded in dashed towards the tower.

After Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy returned to the past, the gang find themselves back in class.

When Mrs. Hertz was babbling on about something, Ulrich whispered to Odd, "What happened to you out there?"

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked in confusion.

"What happened on Lyoko," Ulrich said as he was confused as well.

"Not understanding what you're talking about here," Odd said.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ulrich glared at him, "how you acted on Lyoko,"

"What do you mean 'how I acted'?" Odd asked. "You're confusing me here,"

"You don't remember," Ulrich asked.

"No I don't," Odd said, "All I remember was fighting on Lyoko, and that's it. Nothing else."

This made Ulrich confused. What does he mean he doesn't remember? Could have anything to do with how he acted. Whatever the case, he'll figure it out sooner or later.

A/N: That's it. The beginning of my new story and the mystery behind Odd's behavior. What could've happened to him? And why doesn't he remember? Find out in the next chapter. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: what happened?

A/N: It's the new chapter of An Odd Darkness! That's all. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Jeremy, I'm telling you something is wrong with Odd," Ulrich said. Ulrich and Jeremy are currently in Jeremy's room, talking about Odd's strange behavior.

"But what could be wrong with him, though?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said, "First Odd goes insane and starts massacring monsters, then he says he doesn't remember anything about it. I don't know what's going on, but I think Xana's behind this."

"What can Xana do to Odd to make him act like that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said, "He could've taken over Odd or something."

"If Xana had taken over Odd, he would've gone after you instead," Jeremy said.

"Well, it had to be something," Ulrich said, walking out the door, "And I'm going to find out what it is."

Jeremy just sighed and went to work. Sometimes Ulrich worries too much.

Meanwhile, Aelita and Yumi were talking about the same thing.

"You should've seen it, Yumi," Aelita shuddered, "It was horrible."

Flashback

Odd slowly gets backs up and holds his head down. Ulrich could've of sworn he saw a faint black aura coming from Odd.

"Enough," Odd muttered.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

Odd's head suddenly shot up, and Ulrich could see the crazed, angry look in his eyes. The black aura that was faint earlier is now flaring from him.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Odd screamed. He suddenly jumps in the air and towards the Hornets. In one swift movement, Odd slashed all the hornets with his claws, destroying them. Odd turned to the remaining monster and smiled evilly at them.

"You're in the way," Odd said in a dark tone. The monsters started to firing at him. Odd was in front of a Tarantula at an in instant. He slashed off the Tarantulas arms and the Tarantula made a roar that sounds like it was in pain. Odd laughed crazily and slashed the Tarantula to pieces.

Odd laughed again and towards the monsters, "You're next," He said darkly before rushing towards the monsters.

End flashback

"He wasn't himself at all," Aelita said.

"I wonder what happened to him, though," Yumi said, "He never acted like that before."

"You think it was Xana?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Yumi said seriously, "But if it is, we have to be ready."

Aelita nodded, "Yumi, I'm scared. What if Xana turns Odd against us. What if we have to fight him?"

"Don't worry, Aelita," Yumi said, putting her arm on Aelita's shoulder, "That won't happen, I promise."

Aelita nodded, but she was still worried. Hopefully, Yumi would be right and it wouldn't happen.

Meanwhile Odd was on the roof thinking about what happened on lyoko. He didn't tell Ulrich about the voice in his head.

Flashback

"What are you doing out there," a voice said in his head.

"Who are you?" Odd asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what you're doing," the voice said.

"I'm trying out there, but they're too strong," Odd said.

"Excuses," the voice scoffed, "They're pathetic just like you!"

"Pathetic?" Odd shouted mentally, "I'm not pathetic!"

"Really?" The voice said, "It sure doesn't look like you're not,"

"Shut up!" Odd shouted angrily.

"You're not just pathetic," The voice continued, "You're weak,"

"Not listening!"

"Fragile,"

"Stop it!"

"And most of all, a loser!"

Odd couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!"

End flashback

"That voice in my head, who's voice was that?" Odd asked.

'Thinking about me again, are you?' The voice in his head asked.

'You again!' Odd yelled mentally, 'Get out of my head right now!'

'And what are you going to do if I don't?' The voice asked and Odd suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, 'You do realize that I can give you extreme headaches if you don't cooperate, right?' The headache went away as quick as it came and the voice continued, 'After all, we don't want you to lose it like you did in lyoko now, do we?'

'What happened to me on lyoko?' Odd asked.

'Don't remember?' The voice asked, 'Why don't we take a look at your memories and find out?'

Odd was hit with memories of him brutally attacking monsters. When it was over, he was shocked, to say the least.

'Was that me?' Odd asked.

The voice chuckled, 'Yes, and I have to say that I was impressed by the brutality you showed. I guess you're not as weak as I thought.'

'Shut up!' Odd shouted angrily, 'I bet you're the one who did that to me!'

'Me?' The voice chuckled again, 'I didn't do anything to you. That was all you.'

'You're lying!' Odd shouted defiantly, 'You must've taken over me and made me do that!'

'I did nothing of the sort,' The voice stated, 'It was you and you alone. Just face it. You're losing control and you can't stop it.'

Odd hangs his head in despair and the voice continued, 'And once you lose control, your friends will abandon you.'

'They wouldn't do that!' Odd shouted.

'Wouldn't they?' The voice asked and with that, it disappeared leaving Odd to think about what it said. His friends wouldn't abandon them, would they?

A/N: That voice is more evil than I made it to be. It's already trying to manipulate Odd. But the question is, will he listen to it? Or will he continue to have faith in his friends? Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darkness within.

A/N: New chapter of An Odd Darkness. Oh, by the way, I rewritten chapter 2, so y'all can read it. Sorry about how it turned out the last time, my computer screwed up. Anyway, let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

"Odd are you sure you're ok?" Jeremy asked. Right now the gang are eating at the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Odd said, "Why you asked?" He hoped that Jeremy wouldn't talk about what happen on lyoko. He don't want to talk about it now.

"Just making sure, that's all," Jeremy replied and Odd mentally scoffed. He knew that Jeremy was worried that what happened on lyoko would happen again. Truth be told, Odd was worried too. What if he went crazy again like last time? what if he attacked his friends? What if... Odd mentally hit himself to clear those thoughts. There's no way that would happen. He would make sure of it. Then that stupid voice would leave him alone.

'Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily, Della Robbia,' The voice said, hearing Odd's thoughts, 'I am a part of you. I will always be here. Whether you like it or not.' Odd suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Odd, are you ok?" Jeremy asked. (A/N: Didn't he ask that already? -_-')

"I'm fine," Odd said while mentally whining that he hates that voice, resulting another sharp pain. (A/N: That voice just loves making Odd suffer. -_-')

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary just in case," Aelita suggested.

"I told you I'm fine!" Odd snapped, shocking everyone inside the cafeteria. (A/N: Probably because Odd never snapped at anybody, let alone Aelita.)

Odd got up from his seat, "I need to go clear my head." Then he left.

"What's wrong with him?" Yumi asked.

"Probably what happened on lyoko," Jeremy suggested, "It could've put a lot of stress on him," (A/N: That's not the only thing.)

"But how," Ulrich asked, "He said the he doesn't remember."

"I don't know, Ulrich," Jeremy said, "I just don't know."

Meanwhile, Odd was in his and Ulrich's room, thinking about what happened in the cafeteria.

'Why did I snap at Aelita like that,' Odd wondered, 'Sure, I was getting annoyed, but still.'

The voice laughed, 'getting annoyed with your friends already, huh?'

'Damn it, you stupid voice!' Odd shouted mentally, 'Why can't you just leave me alone?!'

'Getting angry, huh?' The voice said, 'good 'cause you'll need it soon.'

'What are you talking about?' Odd asked.

'You'll see.' The voice disappered after that.

Odd growled, "That voice is getting on my nerves." Suddenly Odd's phone rang and Odd answered it.

"Hello," Odd said.

"Odd, get to the factory now!" Jeremy said on the phone, "Xana activated a tower,"

"What's Xana doing on earth?" Odd asked.

"I don't know and I rather not find out," Jeremy said, "Get to the factory now!"

"Okay, Okay, Don't get your undies in a bunch, I'll be there in a sec." With that, Odd hung up and ran to the factory. maybe he can apologize to Aelita when he gets there.

When he got there, he found that the others are waiting for him.

"Good, you're here," Jeremy said, "All right, everyone, get to the scanners, pronto." Everybody went to the elevator and headed down to the scanner room.

Meanwhile in the elevator, Odd turned to Aelita, "Aelita," He said, getting her attention.

"Yes," Aelita responded.

Odd gulped, "About what happened in the cafeteria, I want to say..."

Aelita cut him off, "It's ok, Odd. You're were probably stressed out. I forgive you."

Odd sighed in relief, "Thank you, Aelita." Aelita just smiled.

"Let's go," Ulrich said, once they were in the scanner room.

They landed in the forest sector, "Jeremy, where's the tower?" Ulrich asked.

"Not far, but be careful, William and four Krabs are guarding it."

"Great, looks like Xana's keeping us entertained," Odd said.

"Here are your vehicles." Jeremy said and the Overboard, the Overwing, and the Overwing appeared. Odd hopped on the Overboard, Ulrich on the overbike, and Yumi on the Overwing. Aelita activated her wings and began to float in the air. With that, they began to head to the tower.

William soon saw the Warriors and ordered the monsters to attack.

"Odd, you think you can handle William?" Ulrich asked.

"No problem," Odd said, "Just make sure you take of those Krabs."

Ulrich nodded and with that, they split up. Odd landed in front of William.

"So, William, Think you can take me on?" He points an arm at William, ready to fire an arrow.

William just smirked and gets out his sword then ran towards Odd.

Meanwhile, Ulrich just got hit by a Krab.

"Ulrich, 60 life points left," Jeremy announced.

"Great," Ulrich muttered, "Supersprint!" Ulrich then ran around the Krab at high speed. He then jumps on top of the Krab and stabbed it with both swords, destroying it.

Yumi was blocking the Krab's laser with her fans. Yumi then threw her fans at the Krab but misses. She used her telekenisis to move the fans back to the Krab and destroy it.

Aelita was evading the Krab's lasers in the air. She then charges an energy field and threw it at the Krab, destroying it. She barely missed a laser from the last Krab, but a sword on the symbol stops it in it's tracks.

"Nice job, everyone," Jeremy said.

"How's Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Don't know," Jeremy said, "He's doing good so far but you better help him out. He's not far."

"Ok," Ulrich said.

Odd was not doing good at all. Ever since he confronted William, he's been on the defensive. He didn't score a hit on William yet and he's been dodging attacks. William swung his sword at Odd, who used his shied to block his attack. Odd tried to hold his ground but William is slowly pushing him back.

'What am I going to do now?' Odd thought

'Destroy him,' The voice said.

'Go away, you stupid voice!' Odd yelled, 'I don't need you.'

'No, looks like you're handling things just fine,' The voice said sarcastically.

'Shut up!' Odd growled.

'What happened to the brutallity you showed last time?' The voice asked.

'I told myself that I wouldn't let that happen again,' Odd thought.

'Fool,' The voice snorted, 'Guess I was wrong about you. You are weak.'

'Shut up!' Odd yelled.

'You're weak,' the voice repeated.

'I'm not weak!' Odd yelled.

'Prove it,' The voice said, 'Unless you're afraid.'

'SHUT UP!' Odd screamed.

Black energy exploded from Odd, forcing William back. The others arrived to see what's happening.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked.

"It's happening again!" Ulrich said. The black energy went up in the sky and came back down on Odd, who screamed as the energy goes through his body.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled.

"Destroy! Destroy!" Odd shouted as the energy disappears and he's surrounded by black smoke. his head is down, "Destroy! Must destroy!" Odd lifts his head to show that his eyes are glowing red.

"Oh no," Yumi said.

"Odd," Ulrich said.

Odd screamed crazily as he fired black flames at William who was forced to dodge. William swung his sword at Odd who grabbed with one hand.

"I had enough!" Odd yelled as he threw William away, "I had enough of you! Get out of my sight right NOW!" Odd fired black flames at William, who blocked them with his sword. William tried to hold his ground, but he is pushed towards the digital sea.

"Give up," Odd said, "You will be swallowed by darkness." Odd kept pushing William back, who is struggling against the flames. Odd laughed maniacally as he watched William helplessly struggle. (A/N: That sounds kind of evil)

"What's wrong with you, Odd?" Ulrich yelled.

"He's not himself," Aelita said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Odd!" Ulrich shouted, "He lost it again! Rematerialize him now!"

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Just do it!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd yells as he keeps pushing William back towards the digital sea.

"Jeremy!" Yumi shouted.

"Hang on, I'm nearly there." Jeremy said as he types furiously on the computer.

"Disappear, disappear, disappear into darkness FOREVER!" Odd yelled as black energy explodes from him forcing William to fall into the digital sea. When the others look at the area where Odd was, only to find him missing.

"Jeremy, where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"He's okay." Jeremy said, "He's just in the scanner room, passed out. Hurry up in deactivate the tower."

"Okay." Aelita said. They hurried towards the tower with one thought going through their minds: What happened to Odd?

A/N: Odd went to berserk again, except this time, Odd gets a new power. What happens next? Review and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: What's going on?

The new chapter of An Odd Darkness is here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Give up," Odd said, "You will be swallowed by darkness." Odd kept pushing William back, who is struggling against the flames. Odd laughed maniacally as he watched William helplessly struggle.

"What's wrong with you, Odd?" Ulrich yelled.

"He's not himself," Aelita said. Everything suddenly turns black and the Xana symbol flashed out of nowhere.

Odd screamed as he woke up from a nightmare. He suddenly looks around to find out where he was. He was in the infirmary.

'How did I get here?' Odd wondered.

Dorothy came in and saw that Odd was awake, "Oh good, You're awake," She said, "You've been out for quite sometime."

"How long?" Odd asked.

"4 hours," Dorothy responded.

"4 HOURS?!" Odd yelled in disbelief. (A/N: I could've made it a whole day.)

"Calm down, Odd," Dorothy said, putting her hand on Odd's shoulder, "You need to relax."

"How did I get here?" Odd asked.

"Your friends brought you here," Dorothy said, "They said they found you at the park, passed out. Mind telling me what happened?"

Odd knew that they probably told her that because they didn't want to give away the secret. So he said, "Just a little fainting spell. I'll be okay."

"Okay," Dorothy said, "Just make sure you get plenty of rest and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," Odd said as he walked out the room. As he heads to his and Ulrich's room, he wonders where his friends are.

Speaking of his friends, they're in Jeremy's room, talking about what happened on Lyoko.

"Jeremy, it happened again," Ulrich said, "Except that time, it was worse."

Flashback

"Destroy! Destroy!" Odd shouted as the energy disappears and he's surrounded by black smoke. his head is down, "Destroy! Must destroy!" Odd lifts his head to show that his eyes are glowing red.

End flashback

"Something is seriously wrong with Odd," Ulrich said.

"What happened to him, though?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Ulrich said, "But that black energy, those red eyes, I have a feeling that it's Xana."

"Those clues obviously lead to Xana," Jeremy nodded, "But what could he had done to make Odd act like that?"

"No clue," Yumi said, "But until then we need to keep Odd out of Lyoko."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aelita asked, "He might think we don't want him in the group anymore."

"It's for his own good, Aelita," Jeremy said, "He'll understand."

"Besides, if Xana attacks on earth, he could help out there." Ulrich said. (A/N: Especially since he can't go berserk on earth.)

Aelita nodded, but she was still worried. (A/N: Figures.)

Odd walked in and saw everybody, "There you guys are. I thought you were in the cafeteria."

"You're awake," Ulrich said, hugging Odd. "How do you feel, buddy?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll be okay," Odd stretched, "So what are you guys doing in here?"

"Nothing," Jeremy said, "We're just talking about what Xana's next move is."

Odd knew Jeremy was lying, but he didn't bring it up, "Okay."

"Odd," Jeremy said.

"Yeah?" Odd responded.

"Um, listen, don't be upset, but I think you should stay out of Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"What?" Odd asked, shocked, "why?"

"Last time we went to Lyoko, you passed out," Jeremy said, "Maybe going to Lyoko has put too much stress on you. So maybe you should stay out of lyoko for a while." (A/N: Lame excuse.)

Odd knew that wasn't true. This is probably because of what happened on Lyoko, "Okay, then."

He was about to walk out, when Jeremy said, "It's not that we don't want you in the group, Odd. You can help on Earth when Xana attacks."

Odd just nodded and walked out.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do, Jeremy," Aelita asked.

"Right now, I'm not so sure, Aelita," Jeremy said.

Odd was in his and Ulrich's room, 'I can't believe I can't go on Lyoko anymore. I guess if it's for the good of the team, I don't mind.'

'So, what you're saying is that you're not upset that you won't be able to fight with your friends anymore.' The voice said.

'Shut up!' Odd shouted mentally, 'I'm not upset about that at all.'

'Sure, you're not,' The voice said in a disbelieving tone.

'Besides, just because I won't be able to fight on Lyoko,' Odd said.

'Are you sure about that,' The voice asked.

'What do you mean?' Odd asked.

'How do you know that they're not just saying that so you won't be able to know that they're starting to abandon you?' The voice asked.

'I told you that they wouldn't abandon me,' Odd said.

'They already said that you can't fight on Lyoko,' The voice pointed out, 'That's the first step of abandonment. Soon, they wouldn't want you in the group anymore, leaving you alone to suffer.'

'Shut up!' Odd shouted. 'They wouldn't do that!'

'Wouldn't they?' the voice said, 'You already can't fight on Lyoko. Who knows when you're out of the group for good?' The voice laughs as it fades away.

'Damn it, I hate that voice!' Odd thought, 'But what if it's right? What if they do abandon me? No! They wouldn't do that. But I can't help but to wonder if that voice is right.

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Odd is starting to slowly listen to the voice. Will he actually believe the voice over his friends? Or will they come through enough to prove the voice wrong? Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Xana attacks

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy with something. The new chapter of An Odd Darkness is here, even though it was supposed to be last week. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. But I do own that creepy voice and Odd's dark power.

The gang was in the cafeteria, except Odd.

"Hey, where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Yumi shrugged, "I haven't seen him around lately."

"None of us have," Jeremy shook his head sadly, "Ever since..." Jeremy couldn't finish the sentence as the feeling of guilt came over him.

"Jeremy, it's not your fault," (A/N: Yes, it is.) Aelita tried to comfort him, "It was for his own good." (A/N: yeah, right.)

"I know," Jeremy sighed, "I was just wondering if it was the right thing to do."

"Jeremy, you had no choice," Ulrich said, "He was going out of control. Until we find out what's wrong with him, we need to keep him out of Lyoko."

"But we can't keep him out of Lyoko forever," Yumi shook her head.

"Why not?" Ulrich asked.

"Think about it," Yumi said. "What if Xana sent monsters too many for just me, you, and Aelita to handle. We might need him sooner or later."

"Yumi is right," Jeremy said, "We can't keep him out of Lyoko forever."

"But what if he loses control again?" Ulrich asked.

"I'll just materialize him back into the real world." Jeremy said and the others nod in agreement.

"Still, I wonder where Odd is," Ulrich said and Jeremy's laptop starts beeping.

"We'll have to worry about that later," Jeremy said, "Xana's attacking. Yumi, go find Odd."

Yumi nodded and ran off while the others ran off to the factory.

Meanwhile, Odd was on the roof thinking about what happened with his friends.

Flashback

"Odd," Jeremy said.

"Yeah?" Odd responded.

"Um, listen, don't be upset, but I think you should stay out of Lyoko," Jeremy said.

"What?" Odd asked, shocked, "why?"

"Last time we went to Lyoko, you passed out," Jeremy said, "Maybe going to Lyoko has put too much stress on you. So maybe you should stay out of lyoko for a while."

Odd knew that wasn't true. This is probably because of what happened on Lyoko, "Okay, then."

He was about to walk out, when Jeremy said, "It's not that we don't want you in the group, Odd. You can help on Earth when Xana attacks."

Odd just nodded and walked out.

End flashback

"If only I haven't lost control in Lyoko, this never would've happened," Odd said to himself.

'Are you still whining about that?' The voice scoffed.

'What do you want now, you stupid voice?' Odd asked.

'I just happen to hear you whine and complain about how your friends abandon you,' The voice answered, 'How pathetic.'

'Shut up!' Odd said angrily, 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Fool!' The voice growled, 'Have you forgotten that I am a part of you? Whatever you see and hear, I do. So don't think that I don't know what I'm talking about!'

'Leave me alone, you stupid voice!' Odd shouted mentally. Then Odd heard somebody behind him. He turned around and saw Jim standing behind him.

"Hey, Jim," Odd said, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly Jim fired electricity at Odd, who barely managed to dodge.

"Jim what are you-" Odd asked, but stopped seeing the Xana symbol in Jim's eyes, "Xana. Great." Jim slowly walked toward Odd until Yumi jumped on his back, "Yumi!"

"Get to the factory, now!" Yumi grunted as she kept her hold on Jim, who is trying to throw her off.

Odd, seeing that there's no time for argument, ran quickly to the factory.

Meanwhile, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita made it to the factory.

"The tower is in the Ice Sector," Jeremy announced, "With William and four Blocks guarding it."

"Great," Ulrich said as he and Aelita got in the scanners.

(A/N: Really don't feel like doing the transfer sequence, so I'm going to skip it.)

Ulrich and Aelita landed in the Ice Sector.

"The tower's not that far," Jeremy announced, "Here's the Overbike."

The Overbike appeared in front of them and Ulrich hopped on, "You coming?" He asked Aelita, who nodded and hopped on. With that, they took off towards the tower.

Meanwhile, Odd made it to the factory and is in the lab with Jeremy, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Odd, you're here," Jeremy said, "Where's Yumi?"

"Holding off a Xanafied Jim," Odd replied, "I was on the roof when Jim suddenly attacked me. Yumi came and held him back while I ran all the way here."

"So that's Xana's attack, huh?" Jeremy said, "Ulrich, Aelita, hurry up and deactivate the tower!"

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana possessed Jim and Yumi is holding him off," Jeremy explained, "But we don't know how long she will last, so hurry up."

"What's going on in lyoko?" Odd asked.

"Nothing except that William and four Blocks are guarding the tower," Jeremy replied

"You think Ulrich and Aelita can handle that by themselves?" Odd asked.

"Don't worry," Jeremy said, "They can handle it." Odd nodded.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Aelita made it to the tower.

"You think you can handle the blocks by yourself, Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry," Aelita said, "I'll be fine."

Ulrich nodded and jumped off the Overbike and landed in front of William, who growled and got his sword ready.

"Want to spar a little?" Ulrich asked. William's response was to swing his sword at Ulrich, who blocked it with his own swords.

Meanwhile, Aelita was fighting the Blocks. The Blocks started firing at her, while Aelita activates her wings and soars through the air. The Blocks started firing at her in the air, but Aelita dodges them and charges two energy fields and throws them at them. They managed to hit one Block but the other one dodges. The Blocks started firing at her again. Aelita got hit in the arm and starts falling towards the ground.

"Aelita, no!" Jeremy said.

"Not good," Odd said.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and William were still fighting.

"Looks like we're evenly matched," Ulrich said. (A/N: Oh, he shouldn't have said that.)

"Super smoke," William said and turned into smoke. He then appeared behind Ulrich and stabbed him, sending him right back to Earth. (A/N: Told ya)

"Me and my big mouth," Ulrich grumbled as he walked out of the scanner.

Meanwhile, Aelita is in big trouble. She is surrounded by William and three Blocks.

"How is she gonna get out of this mess?" Odd asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said.

The elevator opened and Ulrich stepped out.

"Sorry, Jeremy," Ulrich said, "I shouldn't have gotten so careless."

"We'll worry about that later," Jeremy waved him off, "Right now, Aelita's in trouble."

"What are we gonna do?" Ulrich asked.

'Should I step in?' Odd wondered, 'But if I do, _that_ might happen.'

Flashback

"Destroy! Destroy!" Odd shouted as the energy disappears and he's surrounded by black smoke. his head is down, "Destroy! Must destroy!" Odd lifts his head to show that his eyes are glowing red.

End flashback.

'I won't let that happen again,' Odd thought, 'not ever.'

'You're still a fool,' The voice said. Odd suddenly feels a sharp pain in his head.

"You alright, Odd?" Ulrich asked as he saw Odd grab his head.

"Yeah," Odd smiled weakly, "Just a headache. I'll be fine."

"What are we going to do, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"We need to help Aelita," Jeremy said.

"But how?" Ulrich asked, "I can't go back to Lyoko and Odd can't go in his condition,"

"Don't worry," Odd said, "I'll be fine."

"But-" Jeremy said.

"I said I'll be fine," Odd said, "Send me. Aelita's in trouble."

The elevator opened and Yumi stepped

"Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Where's Jim?" Odd asked.

"I knocked him out earlier," Yumi said, "But I don't think that'll stop him. He could be on his way here right now."

"Yumi, hurry up and get to the scanner room," Jeremy said. "Aelita's in trouble." Yumi nodded and went to the scanner room.

Meanwhile, Aelita was still surrounded by William and the Blocks. Suddenly a fan came up and destroyed a Block.

"Sorry, I'm late," A voice said and everyone turned to see Yumi catch her fan she had thrown, "But you wouldn't believe the traffic."

"Attack!" William commanded and the Blocks started firing at Yumi.

"Don't think so," Yumi said as she blocked the attacks and threw her fans at William, who blocked, "Go, Aelita, get going!" Yumi said as she dodged William's attacks.

Aelita nodded and ran off.

"Follow her," William nodded and the Blocks were going to until a fan destroyed them both.

"I don't think so," Yumi said and William was about to attack until he saw Aelita go into the tower. He growled and ran away, "Thanks, Aelita."

After Aelita deactivated the tower and a return to the past, the gang found themselves in the cafeteria, once again, without Odd.

"Where's Odd now?" Ulrich asked.

"He told me that he was on the roof last time," Jeremy said, "He could be there

"Well, let's go see," Yumi said and everyone got up and went to the roof.

Odd was on the roof again, thinking about what happened during the last Xana attack, "I should've went to Lyoko. Idiot!" He sighed, "I'm so useless."

'Figured that out already, huh?' The voice asked.

'You again!' Odd growled mentally, 'I don't know what you want this time, you stupid voice, but now is not the time to annoy me.'

'You fool,' the voice said, 'Don't forget who you're talking to.'

"Odd," a voice called and Odd turned to see his friends standing there.

"What are you doing up here?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing," Odd said, "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Yumi asked.

"None of your concern," Odd said and was about to walk away until Ulrich said something.

"Odd, if there's something wrong, you can tell us," Ulrich said.

"I told you, it's none of your concern," Odd glared at Ulrich, "It's my problem. I'll deal with it." With that, he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ulrich asked.

"Could it be that he's still upset about not going to Lyoko?" Yumi said.

"No," Ulrich said, "I know Odd better than that. There's something else going on here. and we need to find out." The others nod in agreement.

A/N: This chapter was long and I'm tired. Anyway, it seems that Ulrich and the others are close to finding out what's wrong with Odd. But the question is: Will they be too late to save them. Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back to Lyoko

A/N: Wow, 22 reviews in only 5 chapters. Didn't expect that. Anyway, Here's the new chapter. Not much going on here, but I promise there's going to be some action in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

"We barely survived that last Xana attack," Jeremy said. Everyone, including Odd, (A/N: For once.) was in Jeremy's room, talking about what happened in the last Xana attack.

"Yeah," Odd said, "If it wasn't for Yumi, Aelita would've been a goner."

"So, what are we going to do, Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "We need to think of something, though. If the next Xana attack is worse than the last one, Aelita wouldn't be able to survive."

"It's obvious that we have no choice," Yumi said.

"What are you talking about, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm saying that we should let Odd go back to Lyoko," Yumi said, shocking everyone, including Odd.

"Why?" Aelita asked, "We still haven't figured out what's wrong with him, yet."

"That may be," Yumi nodded, "But think about what happened during the last Xana attack. We barely made it out alive, Xana almost got Aelita, and if I haven't gotten to Lyoko on time, Aelita would be going a one-way trip to the digital sea. Just face it, Without Odd, we're kind of vulnerable right now."

"Yumi's right," Ulrich said, "We are vulnerable without Odd. We may have survived the last Xana attack, but who's to say that we won't survive the next one?"

"You're right," Jeremy said, then he turned to Odd, "Looks like you're going back to Lyoko, Odd."

"Really?" Odd asked Jeremy, who nodded, "But what if I lose control again?"

"I'll just rematerialize you back into the real world, easy," Jeremy said.

'Does he really think it'll be that easy?' The voice asked.

'What are you talking about?' Odd asked.

'Just wait," The voice said, 'You'll see when you get back to Lyoko.' The voice chuckled evilly as it faded away.

'What is that voice up to?' Odd wondered.

"Odd?" Jeremy asked, "Are you all right?"

Odd snapped out of it and looked at Jeremy, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"About what?" Jeremy asked, "Does it have something to do with your condition?"

"No," Odd said, "It's something else, okay? Just don't worry about it."

"Odd, if there's something wrong you can tell us," Aelita said.

"I know," Odd said, "But this is something I have to handle, alone."

"Is there something you're not telling us, Odd?" Yumi asked.

"If there was, you wouldn't have found out, anyway," Odd said as he walked out of Jeremy's room.

"There's something seriously wrong with Odd," Ulrich said.

"How can you tell?" Yumi asked sarcastically, which Ulrich chose to ignore.

"But he does have a good point, though," Jeremy said.

"What do you mean, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Normally, Odd would be happy that he can go back to Lyoko. But now he's having doubts about whether he should go back. Call me crazy, but that doesn't sound like the Odd we know," Jeremy said.

"He's right," Ulrich said, "Ever since he lost it on Lyoko, he hasn't been acting like himself. He's distancing himself from us, hiding something from us, and now when we said he can go back to Lyoko, he didn't act happy about it at all. Now that I mentioned it when was the last time we saw Odd smile?"

"He's right, Jeremy," Aelita said, "We need to find a way to help him, and fast. I hate having to see him like this."

Jeremy hugged Aelita, "Don't worry Aelita," He said, "We'll get him back, I promise you." (A/N: Hopefully, he'll be able to keep that promise.)

Odd was on the roof again, thinking about what happened in Jeremy's room. Normally, he would be happy that he can go back to Lyoko again. But in this case, he was worried. Worried that he'll lose control again. And most of all, worried that he'll attack his friends.

'What's wrong with me?' Odd thought in frustration, 'Normally I would be happy that I can go back to lyoko, but now I'm actually afraid of going back!' He sighed, 'What is wrong with me?'

'Haven't you figured it out, yet?' The voice asked.

'What are you talking about, now?' Odd asked.

'The reason why you're afraid to go back to Lyoko is because you're not really afraid of going back to Lyoko. You're afraid that you'll lose yourself again and your friends will abandon you.' the voice explained.

'That's not true!' Odd thought, 'I'm worried that I'll end up attacking them.'

'Really?' The voice asked, 'Is that why you've been pushing them away? So that you won't have to worry about them abandoning you? So you could do that to them?'

'No!' Odd shouted mentally, 'I just don't want them involved, okay?'

'Keep telling yourself that, Odd,' The voice said, 'But in reality, you're slowly distancing yourself away from your friends, so that you can save yourself the pain of getting abandoned. But keep living under the illusion that you're trying to protect your friends, when in reality, you're just pushing them away.' The voice faded away.

'That voice is really starting to bug me,' Odd thought, 'I'll find a way to get rid of it, just wait.'

A/N: That's it, I'm done. Looks like the voice is starting to get on Odd's nerves. Little does he know that's exactly what the voice wants. Why, you ask? Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to find out next chapter. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dark Storm

A/N: Guess who's back? This chapter will have some Lyoko action in it, along with a surprising ending. Want to know? Read it and find out?

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Just the voice and Odd's dark powers.

"Odd, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked. He and Odd are in their dorm, with Odd being strangely quiet.

"Nothing," Odd said, "Just wondering what Xana's next move is gonna be?"

"Don't worry," Ulrich said, "I'm pretty sure we can handle it."

Odd just remained quiet, making Ulrich worry about him, "Odd, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Odd said as he got up, "I need to think about something." He walked out the door, leaving Ulrich to worry about his friend.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was working on something on the computer, "I don't get it," He muttered, "Nothing on the scan shows what could be wrong with Odd. So what is causing him to lose control of himself on Lyoko? I have to get to the bottom of this."

Then the computer showed an activated tower on the screen, "Oh, perfect timing," Jeremy grumbled, "Better call the others."

Ulrich was still in his and Odd's dorm, until he got a phone call from Jeremy, "Hello?" He answered his phone.

"Ulrich, head to the factory now!" Jeremy said, "It's a Xana attack!"

"Great," Ulrich grumbled, I'll go and get Odd, you go call Aelita and Yumi."

Jeremy was confused, "Odd's not with you?" He asked, "How come?"

"He was here a few minutes ago, then he left," Ulrich said.

Jeremy sighed in annoyance, "Fine, just find him and get to the factory, hurry!"

Ulrich nodded and ran out to find Odd.

Meanwhile, Aelita and Yumi were hanging out at Yumi's house when they got a phone call from Jeremy.

"Hello?" Yumi answered.

"Yumi, is Aelita with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, she's here," Yumi said, "Why?"

"Xana attack," Jeremy replied, "Get to the factory, now!"

"Okay," Yumi said, then turned to Aelita, "Aelita, we have to go to the factory now!"

Aelita nodded and ran out the door with Yumi to get to the factory.

Odd was on his way to the factory himself. He didn't get a phone call from Jeremy, but something was telling him to go to the factory.

"Odd!"

Odd turned and saw Ulrich running to him.

"There you are," Ulrich panted, "What are you doing?"

"Going to the factory," Odd replied.

Ulrich was surprised by that, "You got a phone call from Jeremy already?" He asked.

Odd shook his head no, making Ulrich suspicious.

"Then why are you going there?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry about that," Odd said, "Why are you here?"

"Xana's attacking," Ulrich said, "We need to the factory, now!"

Odd's head started to hurt, making Odd grab his head in pain.

Ulrich, seeing this, immediately got worried, "Odd, are you okay?" He asked.

Odd managed to nod his head, but it still hurts, "I'm fine," He said, "Get to the factory. I'll be there in a minute."

Ulrich quickly shot that idea down, "No, forget it, we're going together," He said, "Come on."

Odd smiled and ran with Ulrich to the factory.

Meanwhile, everyone made it to the factory.

"Is there something going on with Earth?" Yumi asked.

"No," Jeremy replied, "Nothing's going on, so far."

"Probably something happening on Lyoko," Ulrich said, "We should go there and check it out."

"What about me?" Odd asked, making everyone turn to him, "Should I go, too?"

"Sure," Jeremy said, "If it's a trap, we need all the help we can get. Get to the scanner room now."

Everyone nodded and went down to the scanner room.

After everyone got transfered (A/N: Still too lazy to do the sequence. Sue me.), They landed in the desert sector on Lyoko.

"The activated tower is not that far from you," Jeremy announced, "Here are your vehicles."

After everyone got their vehicles (A/N: Too lazy to do that, too.), they sped off toward the tower.

"Oh no!" Jeremy shouted suddenly.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Xana's got a strong defense at the tower," Jeremy said, "Four Blocks, four Krabs, four Megatanks, and four Tarantulas. Not to mention William."

"Whoa," Yumi said, "What is Xana up to?"

"I don't know," Jeremy said, "But I don't like it. Hurry up and take care of them."

"Roger that, Einstein." Odd said, "Laser arrow!" He fired an arrow at the monsters. It missed, but it made them fire back.

"Whoa!" Ulrich said as he kept dodging lasers, "Looks like this isn't going to be

easy."

"You think?" Yumi asked.

Everyone was hanging on so far, but it was still too tough for them. Yumi just got devirtualized by Krabs, Ulrich was still fighting William, and Odd is not doing well against the rest of the monsters.

"How's it going over there?" Jeremy asked.

"Not good," Odd said as he destroyed a Tarantula, but got hit in the leg by a Block, " There's too many of them."

"Not only that, Ulrich is still having trouble with William, so we're on our own here." Aelita said as she destroyed a Block with her energy field.

"And I'm afraid it just got worse," Jeremy said, "Ulrich and William devirtualized each other. Now you're really on your own now.

'Great,' Odd thought, 'What am I going to do now? There's too many of them for me and Aelita to handle.

'Destroy them,' The voice whispered, 'Show them your true power.'

'No!' Odd said, 'I won't lose control again.'

'Fool,' The voice growled, 'Have you forgotten what happens if Xana gets Aelita? He'll kill her and take over the world and it'll be your fault because you were too weak.'

'Shut up!' Odd said.

'Do you want that to happen?' The voice asked.

'Stop it!' Odd shouted mentally.

'Do you want everyone to die, because you were so weak.'

'I...said...STOP!' Odd screamed mentally as his eyes glow red.

Black energy flared from Odd's body as it went up in the sky and came back down on Odd, surprising Aelita.

"Aelita, what's going on out there?" Jeremy asked.

"Destroy! Destroy! I will destroy!" Odd shouted as the energy disappears. He was panting with his head down. He then raised his head to show his glowing red eyes, "I had enough of you!"

"Odd?" Aelita asked as she took a step back.

"I'll finish you!" Odd shouted as black energy flared from Odd's body and formed a black energy dragon with burning red eyes as black lightning flashes.

"Do it now!" Odd said and the black dragon, as if it was obeying Odd's command, came down and went into Odd's body, encasing him in a black, flame-like aura, "You're in my way! Each and everyone of you will be swallowed into darkness! Swallow them now!"

The black dragon came out of Odd's body and heads straight for the monsters. The dragon destroyed the Blocks, went up in the sky, and started circling around the area.

The Xana symbol flared in Odd's eyes as he cackled maniacally.

"Oh no," Aelita said as black lightning flashes when Odd's cackle turned into crazed laughter.

"Destroy them all!" He said, "Swallow everything into darkness!" The black dragon roared in response.

"Aelita, run!" Jeremy shouted, "Get away from there!"

The black dragon continued to circle the area as Odd continued to laugh crazily.

"Odd, no!" Aelita shouted as she grabbed a hold of Odd's arm, "Snap out of it, please!"

The Xana symbol flared in Odd's eyes, "Out of my way!" Odd shouted as he knocked Aelita off his arm, "Out of my way!" He then sends the black dragon after the remaining monsters, "OUT OF MY WAY!" The black dragon slammed them into the ground, destroying them.

"Odd, what are you doing out there?" Jeremy asked.

"Stop it now, Odd!" Yumi said as Ulrich entered the lab.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Odd's losing control again," Yumi said.

"What?!" Ulrich shouted.

Odd laughed crazily, "Yes! Rage even more!" The Xana symbol flashed in Odd's eyes, "Show them all our true power!"

The black dragon began to form a pool of darkness in front of Odd.

Ulrich took the earphone from Jeremy, "Odd, stop it now!"

Odd laughed maniacally as three black dragons rose from the pool of darkness. Then Odd grabbed his head and screamed in pain as the dragons explode in black energy devirtualizing both Odd and Aelita.

In the scanner room, the scanners opened to reveal Odd and Aelita passed out.

"Yumi, come on!" Ulrich said as he ran for the elevator, "We need to help them!"

Yumi nodded and ran after Ulrich, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts.

"Just what is going on here?" He said, "The tower deactivated as soon as Odd and Aelita got devirtualized." He sighed, "I don't know what you're up to, Xana, but I know you're using Odd for something and I'm going to find out what it is."

A/N: That's it. Odd really lost it this time. What happens next? Well I know and you don't. And the only way you're going to find out is in the next chapter. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nightmares and visions.

A/N: Here's the new chapter of An Odd Darkness. That's all I have to say. Read the story, will you?

Disclaimer: You think I own this stuff? Well, I don't, so get off my back.

Aelita was standing in front of Kadic Academy, which is on fire, by the way. But these are no ordinary flames. They're black as the night sky. (A/N: Remind of you of somebody who uses black flames when he goes insane? Guess.)

"How could this happen?" She asked, before she heard evil laughter, "Who's there?"

The person was still laughing evilly and it sounded like it was coming from the building.

Aelita looked over and saw a figure coming out of the building. The figure had black flames in his hands and had a wicked grin on his face along with burning red eyes.

"Who are you?" Aelita asked. The figure laughed evilly before firing black flames at her and Aelita screamed as the flames hit her.

Aelita screamed as she woke up from a terrible nightmare. She looked around and saw that she was in her dorm.

"It was just a dream?" Aelita asked.

"And it must've been terrible for you to be screaming like that." A voice said and Aelita looked up to see Yumi standing at the door.

"Yumi?" Aelita asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you," Yumi replied, "You were out fire a couple of hours."

"What happened?" Aelita asked, "I remember fighting on Lyoko, but that was it."

"You and Odd were devirtualized and passed out," Yumi responded, "We brought you here, afterwards."

Aelita then remember something, "Where's Odd?" she asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Yumi assured her, "He's in the infirmary."

"What," Aelita asked, shocked, "Why?"

"Well," Yumi said, uncertain on how to tell Aelita this, "He kind of lost it on Lyoko, again." (A/N: Kind of?) Aelita gasped in shock.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was at the factory, looking at what happened on Lyoko on the supercomputer. He paused at the part where Odd was cackling maniacally. He looked at the picture and saw the Xana symbol in Odd's eyes.

"This isn't good," Jeremy said, "I have to bring the others here right away."

Meanwhile, Odd was laying on the infirmary bed, having a nightmare. In his nightmare, he was running from something in a dark forest. He didn't know what he was running from, but all he know is that he need to get away.

"You cannot run," A voice whispered out of nowhere. Odd started running faster. He didn't know why, but the voice made him want to get away even more.

"You cannot escape," The voice whispered again and Odd ran even faster. He needed to away and fast.

"You want to know why you can't escape?" The voice asked and suddenly black flames erupted from the ground in front of Odd, making him fall backwards. The black flames then formed Odd's face, with his eyes and mouth being red.

"Because darkness will always find you!" The face came at Odd, who screamed as he woke up from the nightmare.

"Odd, are you all right," A voice asked, making Odd turn to see his friends, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita.

"I'm fine," Odd panted heavily, "Just a nightmare. What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yumi smirked, "We came to see you."

"Thanks, guys." Odd smiled, "I'm glad that you would even see me after what happened on Lyoko."

Ulrich frowned, "Odd, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Odd frowned, "I promised myself I wouldn't lose myself in Lyoko again, but look what happened! I lost it again and now I'm back here!" He sighed, "If you want to kick me out of the group, I'll understand."

"Stop that!" Ulrich shouted, shocking everybody in the room, "Stop making yourself feel guilty, already!"

"But, it's my fault," Odd said softly.

"No, it's not!" Ulrich shook his head, "Sure, you lost it on Lyoko, but it doesn't mean it's your fault.

"Who's fault is it, then?" Odd asked softly.

"Xana's," Ulrich said, making everybody look at him, "We don't know how, but he's behind this. Once we find out how, We'll help you out. So cheer up, will you? You're giving me a headache acting like this." (A/N: Typical Ulrich.)

Odd smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Yumi smiled, "Just remember that we'll be here if you need us." Aelita nodded in agreement.

Odd smile got wider. He's glad that he have such wonderful friends. Suddenly Odd heard an evil chuckle in his head.

'You again, voice!' Odd thought angrily. 'What do you want?'

"Odd, are you okay?" Ulrich asked, but Odd didn't hear him.

'Well for starters,' The voice said, 'Look to your right.'

Odd did, and was shocked to see a reflection of himself on the window, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What?" Odd said softly, making his friends worry about him.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

"What's wrong?" The reflection smiled evilly, "Didn't think that the 'annoying voice' was you all along, now didn't you?"

"No way," Odd said, grabbing his head in pain, "You can't be me!"

"Of course I'm you," The reflection said, "Who else would I be?"

"Stop lying!" Odd shouted, "There's no way you can be me!"

"Stop denying yourself and accept the fact that I am you," The reflection said, "If you keep denying it, it's just going to hurt you more, my friend." The reflection laughed maniacally.

"Shut up!" Odd shouted as he jumped out of the bed, grabbed a chair, and ran towards the window, shocking everybody, "SHUT UP!" He smashed the window with the chair and started swinging wildly.

"Odd, stop it!" Ulrich said as he and Yumi restrained him.

"Keep it together, Odd!" Yumi said.

Aelita was in too big of a shock. Just when things were about to get good for them, something bad happens.

A/N: That's it. Didn't expect that, did you? I did. (laughs) Anyway, whatever comes next you'll see in the next chapter, so you'll have to wait. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Xana's virus.

A/N: New chapter, nuff said. Anyways, let's start.

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff. That's all you need to know.

Everyone at school was watching as Odd was carried on a stretcher and into an ambulance. Ever since Odd freaked out in the infirmary, the principal called the ambulance, thinking that something was wrong with him, leading to the scene we're in now.

"This is bad," Ulrich said, "What could've made him freak out like that?"

"Did you hear what he said earlier?" Aelita asked, "It was weird."

"He said something about not being him," Ulrich said, "What do you think he meant."

"Not sure," Yumi said, "He was talking to the window the whole time. What's going on with him?"

"I think I know what's going on." A voice said, making everyone turn to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Aelita said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I think I know what's wrong with Odd." Jeremy said, getting shocked looks from everybody, "But we need to go to the factory now."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"It's much more easier to explain when we get there," Jeremy said, "Now come on."

They nodded and with that, they ran off to the factory.

Once they got to the lab, Jeremy went to his seat and started to type on the computer. The others are watching from behind.

"You know, the supercomputer can keep track of missions on Lyoko," Jeremy said, getting nods from everybody, "Well I've been looking at the moment when Odd lost it on Lyoko, and look what I found." He hit a key and a video of Odd losing control in lyoko.

"Destroy!" Odd shouted, "Destroy! I will destroy!" The black energy disappears and Odd holds his head down while panting. He then raised his head to show his glowing red eyes, "I had enough of you!"

"This is the one I wanted to show you," Jeremy said as he fast forward the video and stops at the part where Odd was cackling maniacally, where the others can see the Xana symbol in his eyes.

"Xana," Yumi said, "So he is behind this."

"Yes," Jeremy said, "But it's not Xana that took over Odd that time."

"What?" Ulrich asked in disbelief, "How can it not be Xana? You see the Xana symbol in eyes."

"Yes," Jeremy said, "But it's not Xana. It's just Xana's power."

"Xana's power?" Yumi asked. "What's that?"

"Something that's inside Odd," Jeremy said, "And that's not a good thing."

"He's right," Aelita said, "Everytime Odd uses that power, he loses control. It's like that power controls him."

"That's right," Jeremy said, "And everytime he uses that power it grows stronger. And the stronger it gets, the more control it has over Odd."

"That's bad," Yumi said, "How did Odd get Xana's power in the first place?"

"I think I know how," Jeremy said, "Remember that mission we had a month ago?"

Flashback

"This is getting bad here, Einstein!" Odd said as he destroyed a megatank.

"Hang in there, Odd," Jeremy said, "Just two more megatanks left."

"Yeah," Odd said sarcastically, "A real piece of cake."

The megatank fired at Odd, who dodged and fired an arrow at the megatank, which closed it's shell to protect itself.

"This is getting annoying," Odd growled, "What now?"

The megatank fired at Odd again, who used his shield to block the attack, but it's not going to hold out much longer.

"What am I going to do now?" Odd asked himself, then he saw another megatank behind him, "That's it. Maybe that'll work." He pushed the attack back enough to dodge. The blast hit the other megatank and destroyed it. Odd then fired at the last megatank and destroyed it, "Whew, that was close." Odd said, "Now to find Aelita."

"Aelita's in trouble!" Jeremy suddenly announced.

"What?" Odd asked, "What's going on?"

"The Schipizoa is near her," Jeremy said, "Hurry up and get there!"

"Okay, got it." Odd said as he ran off.

Meanwhile, Aelita's indeed in trouble. The Schipizoa is closing in on her. She fired two energy fields at the Schipizoa, which dodged them. The Schipizoa was about to wrap its tentacles around her when an arrow hit it on the head.

"Hey, if you want her, you're gonna have to go through me." Odd said, "Well, are you gonna fight or run away?"

Then the Schipizoa did something that no one expected: it came after Odd.

"What's the big idea?" Odd asked as he backed away, "Why is it coming after me?"

"Don't know," Jeremy said, "But get away from there."

But before Odd could do just that, the Schipizoa caught Odd in its tentacles.

"Odd, no!" Aelita cried as she fired an energy field at the Schipizoa. But the field hit a force field instead, "Since when did schipizoas have force fields?"

The Schipizoa then put three tentacles on Odd's head and begins to insert something in him.

"Odd, no!" Aelita cried as she helplessly watch the Schipizoa insert something into Odd.

"There's nothing you can do now, Aelita!" Jeremy said, "Deactivate the tower!"

"I can't just leave him here!" Aelita shouted, "There's got to be something I can do!"

Just then the Schipizoa dropped Odd and left, having done its work.

"Odd, are you okay?" Aelita asked as ran to him, "Please, say something."

"That wasn't fun," Odd groaned as he sat up, "What happened?"

"You got captured by the schipizoa," Aelita said, "You okay?"

"Not really," Odd said, "If you can call being dizzy okay, then yeah, I'm fine."

"The scan says nothing's wrong with you," Jeremy said, "Maybe the Schipizoa didn't do its job right."

"Yeah, maybe," Odd shrugged, "Come on! Let's deactivate that tower!" He then ran off, with Aelita reluctantly following.

End flashback

"That's when Odd got infected with Xana's power," Jeremy said.

"Can't you remove it, somehow?" Ulrich asked.

"No," Jeremy shook his head sadly, "If it was before now, I could. But now it's too powerful for me to remove. The only way to remove it," Jeremy closed his eyes, "Is if Odd could beat it on his own."

Everyone gasped, "So does that mean we can't help him at all?" Aelita asked.

"No," Jeremy said, "I'm afraid not."

Aelita broke down crying and Yumi tried to comfort her. Ulrich just closed his eyes and hung his head. Things just took a turn for the worst.

A/N: That's it. It explained how Odd got Xana's power. The question is: Will Odd beat it? Or will it take over him for good? Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Darkness within your heart

New chapter of An Odd Darkness. That's all I can say.

Disclaimer: Do I own Code Lyoko? No, I don't. Ask somebody else.

"Jeremy, are you sure you can't remove Xana's power from Odd?" Ulrich asked.

The gang, minus Odd of course, are in Jeremy's room, trying to figure out a way to remove Xana's virus from Odd.

"Yes," Jeremy said, "I told you that if it was before now, I could remove the power from Odd and everything would be okay, but now that it's so powerful, I can't remove it. It's all up to Odd."

"But what if Odd can't do it?" Ulrich asked, "What if Xana's power take over him for good."

"Ulrich, this is Odd we're talking about," Yumi said, "He may be an annoying goofball, but he also have a strong will. He won't let Xana's power take over him."

"You're right," Ulrich smiled, "He does have a strong will. He wouldn't let Xana's power take over him."

"Come on," Yumi said as she got up, "We're going to go see him."

"Okay." Aelita smiled as she got up as well.

Meanwhile the gang made it to the hospital and Ulrich went to the accountant to tell her that they want to see Odd.

"So how will Odd beat Xana's power?" Yumi asked.

"That depends on how strong Odd's will is," Jeremy said, "You said that his will is strong. Hopefully that will is strong enough to beat Xana's power."

"Jeremy, please believe in Odd," Aelita said, "I know he can beat Xana's power. All we have to do is believe in him."

"You're right,".Jeremy smiled, "If anybody can beat Xana's power, it's Odd."

"Jeremy!" Ulrich called as he ran back over to them.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"It's bad," Ulrich said, "Very bad."

"What's bad?" Yumi asked.

"Odd," Ulrich said, "He's missing."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yes," Ulrich said, "I went to the accountant and asked if we could see Odd. And the accountant said that Odd went missing this morning."

"Not good," Yumi shook her head, "Not good at all."

"Where could he be?" Aelita asked.

"Maybe he could be back at the school," Ulrich suggested.

"No," Jeremy shook his head, "Why would he break out of a hospital to go back to the school."

"Not sure," Ulrich shrugged, "But it doesn't hurt to look."

"You're right," Jeremy said, "Let's look at the school first."

And so they did. And they looked everywhere but they couldn't find him.

"No good," Yumi said, "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him."

"Neither could we," Ulrich said, "I couldn't find him anywhere. It's so weird. It's like he just vanished."

"But where else he could be?" Jeremy asked. "We already checked the school but he isn't there."

"I have a good guess on where he could be," Aelita said, "But we're going to have to go and see."

"Where?" Jeremy asked.

Meanwhile, the gang made it to the factory. Aelita suggested that Odd could be on Lyoko. It would make sense if they knew why, though.

"You sure that he's in Lyoko," Jeremy asked as he sat in the chair.

"I don't know," Aelita said, "I just have a feeling. Check the virtualization logs, please.

Jeremy sighed and checked the virtualization logs. And he was surprised when they said that Odd was virtualized into Lyoko this morning.

"Wow," Ulrich said, "Guess you were right."

"Jeremy, virtualize me." Aelita said as she walked into the elevator.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, "But why?"

"So I can find him," Aelita said, "Do it."

"Okay," Jeremy said, "But if anything goes wrong, I'm sending Ulrich and Yumi in with you, okay?"

"Okay," Aelita said as she went down to get virtualized.

After that, Aelita landed into the ice sector.

"Jeremy, is Odd anywhere here?" Aelita asked.

"He's not far from you," Jeremy said.

"Okay," Aelita said as she activated her wings and flew off into the sky.

In the lab, the others are worried about Aelita.

"Think she'll find Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I hope she finds him," Yumi said.

"Don't worry," Jeremy said, "She'll find him. I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile, Aelita flew into the sky, intent on finding Odd. She was still flying until she saw something on the ground. She went down to see what it was and was surprise to see it was Odd.

"Jeremy, I found him." Aelita said.

"Good job, Aelita" Jeremy said.

Odd turned to see Aelita behind him, "Aelita," He said, "What are you doing here?

"I was looking for you," Aelita said.

"Looking for me?" Odd asked, "Why?"

"Why did you break out of the hospital Odd?" Aelita asked, "People are worried about you."

"I don't care about them," Odd said coldly, "They have nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean, Odd?" Aelita asked, shocked to hear him said that.

"What I mean is," Odd's voice turned demonic and his eyes turned red with the Xana symbol in them. His hair turned black with the purple spot turned to even a darker purple and his outfit changed into black and dark purple. He was surrounded by a black aura, "Is that they can't help me with this."

"Oh no," Aelita said as she took a step back.

"What's wrong, Aelita?" Dark Odd smiled evilly, "Are you afraid of me. Good, you should be."

"Odd, don't let Xana's power take over you?" Aelita said.

"What's taking over me?" Dark Odd asked as he pointed his arm at her, "I'm doing this all in my own free will, my friend." The black aura flashed into the sky.

"Jeremy, I'm in trouble," Aelita said, "Send back up."

"Hang on, Aelita," Jeremy said, "Ulrich and Yumi are on their way."

"I'm afraid your friends won't be able to save you, princess." Dark Odd said, "Say goodbye." He fired an arrow at her.

Aelita was about to get hit until a sword blocked it's path.

"What?" Odd snarled as he went back to normal.

"You okay, Aelita?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi appeared in front of her, "Are you crazy, Odd? Why would you attack her?"

"None of your business," Odd growled.

"Well, we're going to make it our business," Yumi said as she threw her fans at Odd, who dodged them, but didn't dodge Ulrich as he knocked him down.

"Odd, get ahold of yourself," Ulrich said, "Can't you see what you're doing."

Odd growled, "Get out of my way," His voice turned demonic as his eyes glow red with the Xana symbol in them, "I had enough, I had enough, I had enough!" The black aura flared from Odd as he turned into his dark form. The black aura formed an energy dragon that came at Ulrich and Yumi.

"Look out!" Ulrich cried as they dodged the dragon.

"You're in my way," Dark Odd said with his head down, "All of you are in my way, you hear me?!" The black aura flared around Odd as the sky had dark clouds in it and wind started blowing.

"What the hell?" Ulrich said in shock.

"Is Odd doing this?" Yumi asked.

"I will destroy," Dark Odd as the black aura around him began to grow, "I will destroy!"

Everyone gasped at this. Xana's power had completely taken over their friend.

"Each and everyone of you," Dark Odd raised his head to show his eyes glowing crimson, "Will be SWALLOWED INTO DARKNESS FOREVER!"

The black dragon flew towards Ulrich and Yumi and slams into them, sending them flying.

"Ulrich, Yumi," Aelita cried.

Dark Odd laughed maniacally, "Destroy! Destroy them all! Don't stop!" He continued to laugh as the Black dragon slammed into them again.

"Guys, run!" Jeremy cried, "Get out of there."

"What have Xana's power done to you, Odd?" Aelita asked.

Dark Odd continued to laugh maniacally as the real Odd was watching everything inside his head, "Stop it," He said, "Stop it."

The black dragon spun around, creating a tornado that spun Ulrich and Yumi around and threw them into the ground.

"This is not what I wanted," Odd said, "Just stop this before it goes any further."

Dark Odd chuckled evilly, "Why should I stop?"

Inside Odd's mind, Odd was facing his dark half, "So you can save your pathetic friends?" Dark Odd said, "Why should I stop just for that?"

"Please, just stop it," Odd said, "This has gone on far enough!"

"Not far enough, my friend," Dark Odd said as he appeared next to Odd upside down, "They were in the way, remember? And we destroy anyone that gets in our way understand?"

"No," Odd said, "Stop it,"

"Just give in, already," Dark Odd appeared behind Odd with his back facing him, "Why are you so afraid?" He then put his arm around Odd, "Is it because you're afraid, afraid of being alone?"

Odd gasped at that suggestion.

"Well, don't worry," Dark Odd said, "You won't be alone anymore. Just give into the darkness in your heart, and you'll never be alone again." Dark Odd disappeared leaving Odd alone.

"No," Odd said as he falls onto his hands and knees, "Please, stop it."

Back in Lyoko, Dark Odd's eyes return to normal, "Stop it now!" Black energy exploded around him and everybody around him was devirtualized. Odd fell on his hands and knees as he turned back to normal. He looks up at the sky, "Jeremy, if you can hear me please hear me," He stood up, "I need to stay here on Lyoko. Until I can find a way to get rid of this power, I can't come back to Earth. So please, just leave the factory and don't come back until Xana attacks."

He then walks away to who knows what on Lyoko.

A/N: That's it. And it was long, too. So, looks like things are taking a turn for the worst with the Lyoko Warriors. How will they get out of this and save their friend? Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Overcoming the Darkness Part 1

Wow, only 3 reviews for the last chapter? Shame. I expected more. Anyway, this is the first part of the last chapter of An Odd Darkness. Yeah, I know. I'm upset that this story is gonna end, too. Especially since it's so popular. Anyway, time to start.

Disclaimer: This show is not mine, I don't own Code Lyoko.

"Jeremy, what are we going to do about Odd?" Aelita asked, "We can't leave him on Lyoko all by himself."

"I know," Jeremy said, "But Odd said he's not coming back to Earth until he figures out a way to beat Xana's power. Even if I materialize him back on Earth, he'll just go back to Lyoko. Just face it, we can't stop him from doing this."

"We need to help him," Yumi said, "We can't let him do this alone."

"No," Jeremy said, "We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" Ulrich asked.

"Because he needs to know how to do this on his own," Jeremy said, "Besides, remember the last time you guys confronted him?"

Flashback

"What I mean is," Odd's voice turned demonic and his eyes turned red with the Xana symbol in them. His hair turned black with the purple spot turned to even a darker purple and his outfit changed into black and dark purple. He was surrounded by a black aura, "Is that they can't help me with this."

End flashback

"Odd was under the control of Xana's power," Ulrich said.

"Yes," Jeremy said.

"But still, we can't leave him alone like that," Aelita said.

"Aelita, I know you're worried about him," Jeremy said, "But you have to trust me. This is the only way we can help him for now."

"Okay," Aelita reluctantly nodded.

"Besides, we know Odd," Ulrich said, "If anyone can figure this out, it's him."

"I know," Aelita said, "I'm just worried about him."

"Yeah, I know," Yumi said, "I'm worried about him, too. But the only way we can help him now is to let him figure this out on his own."

"Okay," Aelita said, "You're right. I might not like it, but this is the only way we can help him right now."

"Thanks for understanding, Aelita," Yumi smiled.

"But there is something else I'm worried about," Ulrich said.

"What is it?" Yumi said.

"What if Xana decides to launch an attack?" Ulrich asked, "If he attacks here, one of us is going to have stay here. And if Xana attacks on Lyoko, the target could be Odd."

"You're right," Jeremy said, "But so far Xana didn't make a move here or on Lyoko. We have nothing worry about for right now."

"I hope you're right, Einstein." Ulrich said.

Just then, the computer started beeping.

"Unfortunely, Xana just loves proving me wrong," Jeremy said, "We have an activated tower in the Ice sector."

"But that's where Odd is." Aelita said.

"Don't worry," Jeremy said, "Nothing's happening on Lyoko so far. But still, we can't be too sure."

"I'll stay here," Ulrich said, "You guys go ahead to the factory. If something happens here I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Ulrich," Jeremy said, "Let's go to the factory now."

Everyone nodded and ran to the factory. After they made it to the factory, Jeremy transferred them to the Ice Sector.

"The activated tower is not far," Jeremy said, "Better hurry, though. Ulrich said that nothing's happened yet, but it's better safe than sorry."

The Overwing appeared and Yumi and Aelita hopped on and started to head towards the tower.

"Guys, there are a lot of monsters at the tower," Jeremy said, "Four Blocks, four Hornets, and four Tarantulas."

"Uh oh," Yumi said, "That's not good."

"Not only that," Jeremy said, "Odd's over there right now."

"Oh no," Aelita said, "We got to help him."

Odd was dodging laser assaults from the monsters. He fired an arrow and destroyed a Tarantula, but got hit by a Hornet.

"This isn't good," Odd said, before he dodged another assault.

Aelita and Yumi had just arrived to see the fight.

"There he is," Yumi said.

"Let's go help," Aelita said.

Odd was about to get hit by a Tarantula, but an Energy Field stopped it in its tracks.

"Odd," A voice called and he turned to see Aelita and Yumi hovering above him.

"About time," Odd said, before getting hit by another Tarantula.

"Odd!" Aelita cried.

"50 life points left, Odd." Jeremy said.

"Thanks for the reminder," Odd said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, Odd?" Yumi said as she blocked a laser with her fan.

"Well, you know," Odd said as he dodged a Laser attack, "I saw the activated tower and decided to check it out."

"But you know it's dangerous to fight in your condition," Yumi said as she hit a hornet with her fan.

"Well, it was never my intention to get caught." Odd said as he destroyed a block.

The battle was at a standstill so far, until Xana decides to send two Megatanks as back up.

"This isn't good," Odd said as Yumi got devirtualized by the megatanks.

"What are we going to do now, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I knew," Odd said.

"It should be obvious, should it?" A voice said, before Odd's world goes black and Dark Odd appeared behind him, "Why don't you just use my power."

Odd moved away from him and faced him, "I won't use your power," He said.

"You are a fool," Dark Odd said, "Have you forgotten what will happen when Xana wins?"

"He takes over the world, of course," Odd said.

"Oh, he'll do more than that, Odd," Dark Odd said.

"What do you mean by that?" Odd asked..

"Allow me to show you," Dark Odd snapped his fingers, and in a dark purple flash, Odd saw that everything was on fire, monsters were running around, causing chaos, and the sky was blood red.

"Wha...What is this?" Odd said.

"This is what will happens if Xana wins," Dark Odd said, "And all because you were so weak."

Odd saw a little girl running away from a bunch a monster, "Stop it!" He said.

The girl tripped and fell as the monsters started to close in on her.

"I've seen enough!" Odd shouted.

The monsters started firing at the girl.

"STOP!" Odd screamed.

In Lyoko, Odd let out a crazy, angry scream, scaring Aelita.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd wails angrily as black energy begins to flare from his body.

"Oh no!" Aelita said.

"Not good," Jeremy said, "Not good!"

"What's wrong?" Yumi said as she walked in the lab.

"It's happening again!" Jeremy said and Yumi said.

Odd lets out a crazed wail as he turns into his dark form.

"This can't be," Yumi said and Jeremy shook his head.

Odd let out crazed shrieks as the black energy forms a black dragon that roared at the monsters.

A/N: That's it. I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger. What will happen next? Find out next time on An Odd Darkness. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Overcoming the Darkness part 2

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all been waiting for! The last chapter of An Odd Darkness! Sorry. Had to do that. Anyway, like I said this is the final chapter. After this, this story is over. But I might do a sequel later on. Probably after I finish my other stories. Enough talk! Let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code Lyoko. Stop asking me already!

In Lyoko, Odd let out a crazy, angry scream, scaring Aelita.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

Odd wails angrily as black energy begins to flare from his body.

"Oh no!" Aelita said.

"Not good," Jeremy said, "Not good!"

"What's wrong?" Yumi said as she walked in the lab.

"It's happening again!" Jeremy said and Yumi said.

Odd lets out a crazed wail as he turns into his dark form.

"This can't be," Yumi said and Jeremy shook his head.

Odd let out crazed shrieks as the black energy forms a black dragon that roared at the monsters.

"Do it now!" Dark Odd said, and the dragon came down in flew into his body, incasing it into a black, flame-like aura, "You're in my way! Each and everyone of you will be swallowed into darkness! Swallow them now!"

The dragon came out of Dark Odd's body and heads towards the monsters. It destroyed the Blocks. Then it went in the air and destroyed the Hornets. It started to circle around the area, causing a major windstorm.

"Aelita, run!" Jeremy shouted, "Get out of there!"

But Aelita didn't listen. Instead, she tried to get through to Odd.

"Odd, don't do this, please!" Aelita shouted, "Stop it!"

Dark Odd turned and glared at her, the Xana symbol flaring in his red eyes, "Never!" He said in a deep, demonic voice, scaring her. He pointed his arm at her, while saying in his normal voice, "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" He fired black flames at her, hitting her and sending her flying into an ice boulder.

"Aelita, no!" Jeremy shouted as Dark Odd laughed maniacally.

"What's wrong with him?" Yumi asked in shock, "Why did he attack her like that?"

"It's not his fault," Jeremy said, "He's under the control of Xana's power. It's making him think everybody is his enemy."

"What can we do, Jeremy?" Yumi said.

"Nothing," Jeremy said sadly.

Black flames flared in Dark Odd's hands as he lets out a demonic howl.

"You're all in my way!" Dark Odd shouted as he fired black flames at the monsters.

"Odd, no!" Aelita shouted as she blocked the flames with her energy fields, "You don't have to do this!"

"You dare?!" Dark Odd asked angrily.

"Please, Odd, listen to me," Aelita said, walking slowly towards him, "You don't have to do this. There's another way you can win, but falling under Xana's power isn't the way to do it."

Dark Odd gasped at this.

"Please don't do this, Odd," Aelita continued, "I know you would never let Xana's power take over you, so why start now?" She was in front of him now as she puts her hand on his shoulder, "You can beat it, Odd. Don't give up."

'She's right,' Odd thought, 'I can't give up.'

'Don't listen to her!' Dark Odd's voice rung out in his head and Odd finds himself in his mind with Dark Odd floating in front of him.

"Why should you?" Dark Odd said, "After all, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Shut up!" Odd shouted, "I'm through listening to you!"

"You dare stand against me?!" Dark Odd growled, "You fool! I'm trying to help you stop Xana!"

"No, you're not!" Odd shouted, "You're trying to turn me into Xana, and I won't allow it. Laser arrow!"

He fired an arrow at Dark Odd, that passed right through him.

"What?" Odd asked in shock.

"Fool," Dark Odd said, "You think you can win against me?"

He fired black flames at Odd, who dodged just in time.

"You can't win against me, because I am you." Dark Odd said.

"We'll see about that!" Odd said, "Laser arrow!"

Odd fired an arrow, which Dark Odd countered by firing black flames, incinerating the arrow and hitting Odd, sending him flying.

"You can't win," Dark Odd said.

"I'll try," Odd said.

With that, they started attacking each other again.

Back in lyoko, Aelita watches as Odd's form begins to flash between dark and normal.

"Odd?" Aelita asked and a laser fire brought her to attention.

The tarantulas started firing at Aelita and Odd and Aelita activated her wings, grabbed Odd and flew behind an ice boulder.

"Odd," Aelita said as she looked at her friend.

Back in Odd's mind, Odd got hit by black flames and was sent flying into the ground.

Dark Odd laughed maniacally, "You can't win against me," He said, "You should just give up."

"No," Odd said, struggling to get up, "I refuse."

"You don't get it, do you?" Dark Odd said, "I am you and you are me. How can you possibly win against yourself?"

"Because I know you're not me!" Odd said, shocking his dark half, "You're just my inner darkness! And when there's darkness, there has to be light! I just have to find it."

"What are you talking about?" Dark Odd asked, then shouts as a bright light begins to flare from Odd.

"And I did!" Odd shouted, "I found that light!"

"No!" Dark Odd screamed, "Stop it!"

"I found that light within the bonds of my friends!" Odd shouted, "They are my light!"

Images of Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy appeared in front of him.

"And they are the ones that can help me fight the darkness!" Odd said as he begun to glow brighter, "Get out of my head right now!"

Dark Odd screamed as the light begun to engulf him and the area.

In Lyoko, Odd screamed as he returned to his normal form and the black energy leaves his body.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled.

The black energy floated around in the air and disappeared.

Odd panted as he fell on his hands and knees.

"Odd," Aelita said as she knelt down next to him.

"Never better, princess" Odd said with a grin, "I finally beat it."

"You mean," Aelita said with hope.

"Yep," Odd said, "Xana's power went bye-bye."

"Yes!" Aelita exclaimed, "I knew you could do it!"

"You thought I wouldn't?" Odd asked jokingly, "Now come on, Let's take care of those guys and go home. I'm starving."

"Um, Odd," Aelita said, "You know you can't be hungry on Lyoko, right?"

"Yeah," Odd said, "But that doesn't mean we can't be hungry when we get back, right?"

Aelita laughed and with that they started fighting the monsters and they won.

After that, Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy activated a return to the past because Xana possessed everyone at the school.

Meanwhile, everyone was in Jeremy's room, discussing what happened on Lyoko.

"You won against Xana's power?" Ulrich asked, "How?"

"Simple," Odd said, "All I had to do was remember the bonds I have with you guys."

"Really, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Odd said, "If it weren't for you guys, I would've been a goner for sure. Thanks."

"That's what friend are for, Odd," Yumi said, "Even if we're not there with you, we'll be there in spirit."

"Thanks," Odd said, "Now come on! I'm starving!"

"Odd, wait for us!" Ulrich said as he and Yumi ran after him.

"Will things go back to normal for us, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Yep," Jeremy said, "I'm sure of it."

With that, they ran out of the room to join their friends.

A/N: That's it. And this story is over. I like to thank everyone who read and review this. If anyone wants to rewrite this story or use Dark Odd for their story, go ahead, I don't mind. Just don't take the credit. Anyways, see you all next time!


End file.
